List of References in the Breakfast Club
This is a List of References to the Breakfast Club. 1.X-PLAY Episode No. 6025 In 1 of the episodes,is a parody to the Breakfast Club,while going as each character,they each read a review. A direct(albeit darker) parody of the 1985 movie,where the X-play gang plays a group of high school students serving Saturday detention. The principal forces them to write game reviews,but they all eventually write a suicide pact instead. Reviews: * Tecmo Classic Arcade(Kevin/2 out of 5) * Midway Classic Arcade 1,2 & 3(Leffler/1 a 3,2 a 3 & 3 a 2 out of 5) * Taito Legends(Adam/3 out of 5) * Sonic Gems Collection(Morgan/3 out of 5) Performed by: * Adam Sessler - Brian Johnson(The Brain) * Morgan Webb - Claire Standish(The Princess) * Kevin Pereira from Attack of the Show! - John Bender(The TV Host) * Michael Leffler - Andy Clark(The Athlete) * unknown - Allison Reynolds(The Kook) * unknown - "Principal Vernon" 2.Family Guy In :Let's Go to the Hop",Peter Griffin goes to Detention & passes the Library, & Screams at the sight of The Breakfast Club. However,Instead of the gang from the 1985 teen movie,he sees several breakfast cereal mascots including Toucan Sam, Tony the Tiger,the Trix Rabbit,Lucky the Leprechaun, & Cap'n Chunch. In addition,the song "Don't You (Forget About Me)" by The Simple Minds,which plays at the end of the film,plays at the end of the episode. The DVD extended edition of"And Then There Were Fewer" features Seamus asking Dr. Hartman & Herbert if they'll still be friends the next day in class,parodying a scene from the film. In "The Peter Principal",Peter addresses his family as The Breakfast Club,while they're eating breakfast. In a Deleted scene of "Blue Harvest" The character General Dodonna tells one of the Rebels(John Bender),"Don't mess with the bull,young man,you'll get the horns," a reference to The Breakfast Club. 3.Victorious "The Breakfast Bunch"This episode was a loose parody of the 1985 film The Breakfast Club,After arriving late for class because of Robbie choking on a pretzel,the gang(except Trina)has to spend a Saturday in detention.During the episode there are a lot of references to the movie,such as the phrases,the dancing scenes & the chasing in the hallway.A lot of the inappropriate dialogue & scenes are changed,such as the drug use(in the episode,taco eating is substituted)& the questions about virginity(in the episode they are about veganism.) Song featured:"Don't You(Forget About Me)"by the Victorious cast. 4.American Dad S02E03:"Failure is not a Factory-Installed Option" While setting up the film projector,Roger founds a copy of The Breakfast Club & plays it,as Steve & his friends,along with the girls they're trying to hit on watch from each car. At the drive-in movie,Roger,Steve,Snot,Toshi,Barry & Jenny & her friends are shown watching The Breakfast Club. Roger recites the last lines of the movie as "Don't You(Forget About Me)" by Simple Minds plays from the film. 5.The Goldbergs S04E01 "Breakfast Club" Adam,his Family & Friends act out The Breakfast Club,as this episode shows a whole lotta references to the movie. 6.Futurama S03E10: The Luck of the Fryrish Fry keeps a record of The Breakfast Club(Songs),in his safe,where he hid his 7-leaf Clover. In the 1980s,a Teenage Fry hides the seven-leaf inside his Ronco record vault in his copy of The Breakfast Club soundtrack.,Fry then added: "Man,i can't wait till i'm old enough to feel ways about stuff." After Fry "Disappeared"when his older brother Yancy was getting married,he got into Fry's vault to find a record to play at his wedding,he pick The Breakfast Club Soundtrack. Yancy:"Uh,Breakfast Club,this will clear out the room at the end of the reception." In the year 3000,after Bender open the vault,when Fry took out The Breakfast Club Soundtrack,Bender said:"You mean Breakfast Club Sandwich." later,as he pay respect to his nephew named after him,the song,"Don't You(Forget About Me)by Simple Minds was Played. 7.Bob's Burgers S05S16: The Runway Club Tina,Gene & Louise,Along their fiends;Jimmy Jr.,Zeke,Tammy & Jocelyn arrive at school for a Saturday detention session. The start of the episode plays: the song: "Don't You (Forget About Me) by Simple Minds was Played. The Episode & Title are similier to The Breakfast Club. 8.How I Met Your Mother S04E15: "The Stinsons" When Ted,Marshall,Lily & Robin ask Barney about which movie character he root for,Lily ask: Lily:"Okay,The Breakfast Club." Barney answered: Barney:"The teacher running detention(Vernon). He's the only guy in the movie wearing a suit." Trivia * Category:Content